


Michaeng//融化

by evanescence9799



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescence9799/pseuds/evanescence9799





	1. 上

00

 

　　周末被人一通电话扰了清梦的感觉不好，尤其当时针才即将指向“8”，罪魁祸首一次不成又打来第二通，手机铃声伴随着振动一起响个没完，且受害人名叫孙彩瑛时。

 

　　蒙进被窝里的脑袋因为缺氧不得已钻了出来，赶忙呼吸了两口新鲜空气的孙彩瑛伸长了胳膊去摸床头柜上的手机，她要看看打来的是哪位，以便确认接下来她接电话的说话态度和应对方式。

 

　　屏幕凑到了眼前——“子瑜”。

 

　　行，直接借着起床气怼她就完事了。

 

　　

 

　　“孙彩瑛！你不要告诉我你还没起床！”

 

　　万万没想到向来脾气温和的人今天反应这么大，孙彩瑛刚把手机贴到耳朵边，还没开口就被对面带着怒气的斥责唬得愣在当场，她忘了要跟好友耍赖发脾气，摸着自己被闷得通红的脸颊，没反应过来。“怎么了？”

 

　　这个形同废话的问题彻底让周子瑜炸毛了，她没好气地对着手机一个词一个词从齿缝里往外冒：“今天！周六！家教！”

 

　　“哦……家……”

 

　　嗯？家教？

 

　　孙彩瑛石化了两秒，迅速睁大朦胧的双眼看了看手机最上方通知栏显示的时间——07:55。

 

　　……我的天哪！

 

　　

 

　　

 

01

 

　　孙彩瑛小心翼翼地把手里的玻璃杯放在了桌上，茶叶在开水里上下翻腾打转久久未停，与她忐忑不安的心情如出一辙。

 

　　她发誓她在清醒过来的当下就立刻从床上跳了起来，以平生最快的速度换衣洗漱，然而还是晚了一步。冲向玄关时瞥见客厅电子钟上的“8:02”，孙彩瑛恨不得穿越回七点钟的时候，一巴掌拍醒把闹钟按掉了的自己。

 

　　开门前最好确认一下这位素未谋面的老师此时此刻的神情如何，以便做好应对的心理准备。可是透过猫眼，她只能瞧见一个圆圆的后脑勺。

 

　　孙彩瑛深呼吸了一下，心一狠，眼一闭，把门打开了。

 

　　“老师对不起！”孙彩瑛上来就是一个九十度鞠躬，甚至连对方的样子都没来得及看清，她觉得无论如何自己要先表达一下歉意，至于这位老师消气与否或是打算对她进行怎样一番批评教育，又是另外一码事。

 

　　“欸？不用道歉啊。”

 

　　与想象中应有的漠然或是严肃完全不符，传进孙彩瑛耳朵里的嗓音软绵绵的甚至带点奶气，而且似乎完全没有责怪她第一天上课就睡过头的意味。

 

　　“是我来得早了。”

 

　　孙彩瑛愣愣地站直身子，眼前人一身米色的风衣，手提着一个灰色的帆布袋，勾起的嘴角温和，鼻梁上的一副圆框眼镜衬得她斯斯文文，含笑的双眼里好似缀满了星星。

 

　　“你好，彩瑛同学。我叫名井南，从今天起就是你的家庭教师。”

 

　　

 

　　孙彩瑛把名井南领进了自家书房，跑回房间捧来一摞书本和习题示意老师先过目，她去泡杯茶来。

 

　　杯底接触到桌面的同时孙彩瑛收到了名井南仰面微笑对她说的一句谢谢，她庆幸杯子已经被安稳地放在桌上，不然以她刚才手上那一抖，很有可能就给打翻了。

 

　　“我看了一下，你其他科目都没什么大问题，就是数学相对有些不足。来，你坐。”名井南往旁边挪开一些，让孙彩瑛坐在自己左手边的位置，从随身的手提袋里拿出几张白纸，让她把数学试卷上的错题再做一遍。

 

　　孙彩瑛又想拍死自己了，拿什么给名井南看不好非要图省事拿阶段考的试卷，要知道数学老师讲评的那节课上，她睡得那叫一个香，放学回家还因为睡相太优雅被周子瑜嘲笑了一路。

 

　　本来想靠功课多少弥补一点睡过头丢失的印象分，看来是没指望了。孙彩瑛慢吞吞地拿起笔，硬着头皮去看题。名井南见她凹好造型就再也没动过，心下明了，“没关系，能写几步算几步，不会了就跟我说。”说完便微微侧过身朝向另一边，拿起孙彩瑛的习题册翻看。 

 

　　名井南殊不知眼下她越是温柔，孙彩瑛心里那股不明来由的紧张感就越是强烈，她的目光在短短几行字的题目上反复游移数次，却是一个字也难看进去，迟迟才犹豫着下了笔。

 

　　一片静默的书房突兀地响起怪异的声音，咕噜咕噜咕噜。两人皆是一愣，又同时反应过来。名井南轻轻勾了勾嘴角：“抱歉，忘记你一起床就来开门了，肯定没吃早饭吧。”

 

　　“不不不，不是……我……”孙彩瑛羞得两片红晕直飞上脸颊，撞上名井南看过来的眼神更是慌乱，头埋得愈发低，笔尖也无意中在纸上划出了几道痕迹。

 

　　“你先去吃点东西吧，没关系的。”

 

　　孙彩瑛红着脸摇摇脑袋。

 

　　“真的没关系。”

 

　　孙彩瑛仍是一言不发地摇头，倒不是她不饿或是怕耽误时间，只是以往周末她都一觉睡到中午，醒来直接一通电话点外卖，因此从来没有准备早餐的习惯，现在她就是想吃也没东西吃。可这样的原因又叫她如何启齿？

 

　　沉默在房间里盘旋了一阵子，而名井南似乎是从孙彩瑛再三的推辞中猜到了些许原委，于是轻轻抽出她手中的笔，接住对方因为她的动作而投来的、疑惑又羞怯的目光。“那不写了，我们出去吃吧。”

 

　　“……啊？”

 

　　

 

　　

 

02

 

　　名井南是个奇怪的人。

 

　　周子瑜听到孙彩瑛对于她极力推荐的家教，沉思半晌说出的初印象是这般评价，倒是没有太大反应，哪里像是之前缠着孙彩瑛说个没完，一副你不吃安利我就不停嘴的架势。

 

　　“不就是请你吃个早餐嘛，这有什么。”

 

　　“课没上成，工资没有，还倒贴一顿饭钱。做家教的在校大学生，这样不奇怪吗？”

 

　　周子瑜睨了正45度望天的同桌一眼，小声嘟囔：“南姐姐才不在乎钱……”

 

　　“你说什么？”

 

　　“没啦。”

 

　　课堂上的窃窃私语到此为止。孙彩瑛手托住下巴，目视着讲台后正佝偻着身子板书的数学老师：他今天还是穿着那一件看上去永远像没洗干净的灰衬衫，课前又一次仗着资历老和年轻的班主任起了争执，扬起下巴叉着腰，对和他身高齐平的女教师吹胡子瞪眼，乱飞的唾沫星子连坐在第四排的人都能看见。他头顶仅剩的那一圈头发怎么感觉又掉了一些，怪不得最近总是听班上几个男生嘴里嘀咕什么大灯泡，说的就是他吧？

 

　　孙彩瑛的眉头越皱越紧。她忽然开始奢想，假如名井南是她在校的数学老师那该多好啊。

 

　　她肯定每次课前都早早来到教室，也许是手捧着两本教材，也许是拎着她那个虽旧但干净的手提袋。她迈进教室门的脚步会很轻，放下东西翻开书本的动作却利落而稳当。她会和班上每位任课教师都相处融洽，绝不可能为一节自习课与其他老师争得面红耳赤。她说话声音小，也许上课要打开讲台上那个鲜少被启用的扩音系统，即使用了应该也没什么威慑力，因为她的语气实在太柔。不过她的课想必没有谁会故意捣乱吧，不仅如此，也许每节课后都会有一群人围到讲台前，借着请教问题的名义和老师近距离相处几分钟，哪怕只有几分钟。孙彩瑛想，她也会在那群人之中，甚至还会冲在最前面。

 

　　

 

　　而现实情况是，孙彩瑛因为发呆加傻笑被讲台上敏锐的大灯泡精准锁定，他忽然收住说到一半的话眯起了眼，全班立时汗毛倒竖，警觉地调头看向他盯着的方向。好在周子瑜已经迅速用手肘捅了捅孙彩瑛，才没让她一副恍若痴呆的神情给全班都看见。

 

　　一片死寂中大灯泡轻咳一声，点了孙彩瑛的名字，随即抛出一个无论听课与否她都回答不上来的问题。结果可想而知。

 

　　我总在数学课上睡觉是有原因的。当天晚上罚抄公式抄到怀疑人生的孙彩瑛愤懑地把一支用得精光的笔连壳带芯一起丢进垃圾桶，顺给自己找了个自认最好的不听课理由。后来名井南听到孙彩瑛这番理直气壮的说辞时，立刻用指头毫无震慑性地戳了戳她的脑门，心里是挺想严肃地教育她一下，话到嘴边又化作了无奈的笑。

 

　　

 

　　“那你觉得她人怎么样？”

 

　　放学路上周子瑜问起她数学课上到底想什么笑得那么开心，孙彩瑛支支吾吾含糊了过去，扯来扯去话题又到了名井南身上。周子瑜想着总要问清楚这个孙彩瑛口中所谓“奇怪”的家教，她到底是满意还是不满意。

 

　　“人是感觉挺好的。”孙彩瑛想都没想，回答得干脆。

 

　　那天名井南带她去了附近的一间甜品店，给她点了一份小蛋糕，自己点了一杯咖啡，坐在她对面研究那一份数学试卷。面前的小蛋糕淋满了孙彩瑛最喜欢的草莓酱，她挖下一小块送进嘴里，含着勺子偷瞄对面的名井南。她的老师坐得端正，执笔的右手从容地在纸上书写，雪白的纸面上出现一行行工整的笔迹。怎么在自己看来毫无头绪的题目，她就能写得如此得心应手？孙彩瑛全然忘记自己身边会写这些题的人比比皆是，不足为奇。她又把视线上移些许，看到名井南被阳光笼罩的柔美面容。之前心慌意乱没太留意，这下细细看来才发现，这位只大她两岁的老师长得可真漂亮。没人不喜欢漂亮姐姐。

 

　　漂亮姐姐一直等着她吃完，乐呵呵地问她饱了没，得到肯定的答复后坐到她身侧，拿着那张写满公式的稿纸一步一步地给她讲题。

 

　　

 

　　“比你形容的还要好。”没待周子瑜说话，孙彩瑛又郑重其事地补充。

 

　　就是过分温柔了些。

 

　　这后半句她没说出口，因为脑海里紧跟着冒出来的想法，连孙彩瑛自己都吓了一跳。

 

　　——温柔得让人想据为己有呢。

 

　　

 

　　

 

03

 

　　名井南指着试卷上圈画出的重点悉心讲解时，孙彩瑛手托下巴盯着她握笔的右手兀自出神，她在想这是她们第几次见面，第十四次还是十五次？

 

　　其实也才一个多月的时间，每周见两次，一次九十分钟的课，偶尔打个视频电话过去，仅此而已。怎么总觉得已经和她认识了挺久似的。

 

　　孙彩瑛想到这里就笑，放纵右颊上的酒窝深陷，完全没注意到名井南渐渐放慢了说话速度，目光在她的脸和试卷之间往返多次。

 

　　“彩瑛，南老师问你话呢。”

 

　　真正让孙彩瑛回过神的是头顶上方忽然传来的妈妈的声音，她赶忙坐直身子，视线快速浏览着面前那张试卷，回想着名井南刚刚讲的是哪一道。

 

　　孙妈妈把手里盛了水果的盘子摆到名井南手边，听到她道谢微笑摇头示意不用，然后轻轻拍了拍自家女儿的头：“别神游啊，好好听老师讲课。”

 

　　“哦。”

 

　　老师老师，什么老师，我可不可以喊姐姐啊。老师这个带有最高敬语的称呼，好像无形间就把她和名井南的距离拉得好远好远，好像她再怎么努力也无法靠近似的。她不喜欢这种感觉，讨厌透了。喊姐姐多好啊，就像子瑜那样，姐姐，南姐姐，多好听。

 

　　孙彩瑛自知背对着妈妈，任凭自己脸上的表情风云变幻她也看不见，于是一边腹诽一边做鬼脸，完全忘记身边还坐着个人，把她稚气的举动尽收眼底。孙妈妈关上房门后，她听到名井南含笑的声音：“不高兴了？”

 

　　“没有啊。”

 

　　孙彩瑛咬了咬唇，抬起头去看名井南一双澄澈的眼睛，她顿了好几秒，深吸一口气——“那个……老、老师。”

 

　　……靠。孙彩瑛你怂死了。

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　名井南只当孙彩瑛是因为被妈妈念了才有些闷闷不乐，哪里能想到她那点小心思，“好啦，别嘟着嘴了。要再和你讲一遍这道题吗？”

 

　　孙彩瑛在心底叹了口气，随即换上笑脸：“没关系，我先做做看。”

 

　　她会这么说，倒不是要面子或是不想麻烦名井南，她确实有七八成的把握能做出来。在过去的一个多月里，用周子瑜的话来说，孙彩瑛简直像换了个人似的，忽然对数学狠下功夫。她听了大灯泡的课，听得可认真，课后还特意去找认识的学姐借了笔记回来恶补。平常在安排好的学习时间以外，每天又多抽出一个小时来刷题。她那在寄宿学校上学的弟弟难得回家来，发现姐姐正伏案学习还挺纳闷，凑近一瞧：嗬！数学？一句“姐你吃错药了啊”脱口而出，换来脑门上一个结实的爆栗。而爸爸妈妈对于孙彩瑛的转变自然是十分满意，在上一次小测验成绩出来以后，二话不说就给名井南涨了工资。

 

　　而促成这一系列转变的原因究竟是什么，孙彩瑛从没有告诉任何人。

 

　　

 

　　十分钟过去，孙彩瑛放下笔，同时掩面打了个呵欠。

 

　　“最近很累吧？”名井南没有急着去看她的答案，她知道孙彩瑛很快就要迎来一次重要的阶段考，想来她这些天应该挺辛苦。

 

　　“啊，还好。”孙彩瑛是有些困倦，被这么一提感觉更甚，下意识低头去揉眼睛。继而有一只手掌倏忽落在她的头顶，轻轻揉了揉她的头发。

 

　　孙彩瑛愣愣地抬头，惊讶与无措的视线两相交汇。僵持了大约三秒钟，名井南触电般缩回手，孙彩瑛如蒙大赦，蹭地站起身，不小心掀翻了手边一摞卷子，急忙弯腰拾起放回桌上。

 

　　“我，我去洗个脸清醒一下。”

 

　　孙彩瑛逃也似地跑到洗手间，打开水龙头，鞠起一捧水拼命往烧红的脸颊上拍。

 

　　她今天会困哪是因为学习辛苦啊？分明是昨晚睡不着觉，半夜爬起来伏在书桌上涂涂画画，画着画着纸上便出现了名井南的面部轮廓，她又画啊画，把名井南的五官也细细勾勒。画完左看右看总觉得缺了点什么，于是捏着笔，犹豫半天写下了一句她自学的日语，一遍似乎不够，又勾着嘴角写了第二遍、第三遍……直到脑袋开始无意识地下沉，下巴磕在了铅笔上，一笔走歪。啊！她惊呼一声，顾不上摸摸自己可怜的下巴，赶紧用橡皮去擦那道意外的痕迹，然后没有意外地把那张漂亮脸蛋也擦淡了一部分。孙彩瑛这才真正清醒了，慌忙提笔去补，然而总也没有之前好看了，她懊恼地瞪着那张纸，决定不再管它，迷糊着把桌上的东西顺好就爬回床上，结果今天早上怎么都想不起来那张纸被她塞到了哪里。

 

　　双颊上的红潮总算褪下些，孙彩瑛用毛巾擦干脸，对着镜子摸摸自己的脑袋，咧开嘴角傻呵呵地乐了半天。

 

　　

 

　　推开房门的时候好像吓到了老师，安静的房间里骤然响起“啪”的一声，名井南慌慌张张地俯身去捡滚落到地上的笔，孙彩瑛立刻道歉，尽管她并不觉得自己开门的动静很大。

 

　　“没事没事，是我太胆小了。”名井南干笑两声，把桌上的试卷推到孙彩瑛面前，“你把这题做一下。”

 

　　“嗯……老师。”

 

　　“啊？”

 

　　孙彩瑛疑惑地打量眼神闪烁的名井南，见她不大自然地避开自己的视线去看试卷，左手把一绺碎发别到耳后，露出了粉红的耳朵尖。啊，可爱！孙彩瑛心里乐开了花，表面上却不露声色。

 

　　她又低下头看了看试卷上的字。

 

　　“这道题我之前就已经做完了。”

 

　　“哦，哦。我看看。”名井南又把试卷拿回去，埋头分析孙彩瑛写的答案。

 

　　到底怎么了？孙彩瑛很是好奇，她的老师第一次在她面前表现出害羞的样子——是的吧，粉红的耳尖、慌乱的表现，她可以解读为害羞吗？

 

　　

 

　　

 

04

 

　　孙彩瑛踩着落日铺洒下的金光走出地铁站，一直攥在手里的手机终于伴随着提示音振动起来。她欢天喜地地解了锁，看清发来消息的人后，面上的喜悦之情又瞬间消散。

 

　　随意编了个理由发给追问自己行踪的妈妈，孙彩瑛再度查看置顶的聊天室，界面上的消息停留在十分钟之前，她给名井南发去的一条『老师，你现在在哪里？』，还呈未读状态。

 

　　来找名井南几乎是瞬间做出的决定，没什么特别的理由，一定要说的话，应该是想她了吧。尽管再忍两天就能见到的。

 

　　但喜欢这件事情，谁又控制得了呢？自从那次被摸头之后，像是打开了什么机关似的，孙彩瑛发现心里原本那一点点喜欢悄然滋长，并且愈发不能自已。白天提笔都能忆起她坐在身边教自己解题的模样，夜里入了眠梦里也尽是她的温柔笑靥。思念已然成灾，因为见不到心上人，周三、周六以外的时间都被孙彩瑛默默归类为讨厌的日子。

 

　　于是在这个讨厌的周一下午，孙彩瑛抛下了几年来和她日日风雨同舟结伴回家的好朋友，独自坐上地铁前往城市另一边名井南就读的大学。然而到了校门口眼见熙熙攘攘的人群，她才意识到，偌大的校园要找名井南无异于大海捞针，想突然出现在老师面前给她个惊喜的想法实在不切实际，无奈之下孙彩瑛只好掏出手机，给名井南打去电话。

 

　　无人接听。

 

　　在上课？不会吧，孙彩瑛早把名井南的课表背得滚瓜烂熟，这个时间点她没课啊。难道临时有事？那今天还能不能见到面了？这一趟不会白跑了吧，天啊。

 

　　各种各样的想法在脑海里轮流过了一遍，孙彩瑛晃晃脑袋，不管，她还有办法呢。

 

　　

 

　　以一顿晚餐作为报答从周子瑜那里要到了名井南室友的联系方式拨过去，电话那头的人答应得爽快，挂断的前一刻还隐约听到她大声呼唤名井南的名字。这之后约莫七八分钟，孙彩瑛便在夕阳的最后一丝余晖中等来了名井南。

 

　　老师今天有点不一样。平时她都是着休闲装出现在自己面前，眼下应该是第一次看到她穿正装，摘了眼镜少去几分书卷气，一身黑色又衬得整个人有些严肃。她踩着一双细细的高跟迎面走来，鞋跟落地规律的声响让孙彩瑛垂在身侧的手不由得攥紧了衣角。

 

　　“怎么来了？”

 

　　“我……”

 

　　不知道是不是错觉，孙彩瑛觉得今天的名井南怪怪的，问她话的声音有点冷，语气也是平平淡淡。是自己来得唐突，打扰到她了吗？

 

　　孙彩瑛犹豫半天，还是决定将那一句思念暂时藏在心里。她把背后的书包移到身前，摸出一支细长的钢笔，“老师把这个落在我家了，我给你送过来。”

 

　　名井南愣了一下，伸手接过，旋即露出温和的笑容：“留着下次上课的时候给我就是了，何必跑这一趟呢？再过一会儿天就要黑了。”

 

　　果然是错觉吧？老师冷淡的样子。

 

　　孙彩瑛不好意思地挠挠头，“因为，因为老师一直用这支笔，很珍惜的样子，所以给老师送来。”她才不会说这支笔她已经随身携带了好几天，上课摸下课摸，晚上做功课累了还会趴在桌上抓着它把玩，都培养出感情了。

 

　　名井南笑笑，不置可否。

 

　　“吃饭了吗？”

 

　　“啊，还没……”

 

　　“我带你去吃。”

 

　　

 

　　名井南带孙彩瑛径直走向校外，说是大学食堂她以后有的是机会吃，不差这一次，倒是附近有一条美食街可以考虑。孙彩瑛嘴上“嗯嗯”地回应着，实际却没听进去几句，她忙着看地上两人的影子，她的脚步落后了名井南一些，因而两道影子重叠起来，看上去像是两个人正牵手并行。孙彩瑛握了握拳，心跳加速。

 

　　前方的人忽然停下，孙彩瑛一下没刹住脚步险些撞上去，被名井南扶了一把。两人对望一眼，不约而同地退后一步。

 

　　“想吃什么？”

 

　　“啊？都好，都好。”

 

　　名井南又笑，掉头继续向前走，孙彩瑛紧跟上去。

 

　　“那不好吃的话，不能怪我。”

 

　　

 

　　最后两个人进了一家面馆，孙彩瑛要了一碗炸酱面，名井南象征性地翻了几下菜单，也要了一碗炸酱面。同样的食物摆在面前，孙彩瑛吃得狼吞虎咽，嘴边沾上了一圈酱料。而当她的碗已然见底时，名井南还在小口小口往嘴里送面条。

 

　　老师连吃相都好优雅，是身着正装的原因吗，怎么能把炸酱面吃出西餐的感觉。孙彩瑛在心里暗暗夸赞，不过这一点自己应该是学不来了。

 

　　“……别一直看着我。”

 

　　名井南的脸就快埋进碗里，喉咙里挤出隐约的声细如蚊。孙彩瑛倒是听清了，乐得酒窝深陷。她的老师又害羞了吗？

 

　　“好，我不看。”

 

　　

 

　　从面馆出来天已经完全黑了，孙彩瑛没了继续留下的理由，明天还得上学，名井南催她回家，并且要把她送到地铁站。

 

　　孙彩瑛巴不得多和名井南共处一时半刻，颠颠地跟在她身后追逐她的影子，嘴上却客气着：“其实我自己走也可以，老师干嘛陪我多跑这一段呢？”

 

　　名井南答非所问：“这面真的不好吃，下次补偿你。”

 

　　不好吃吗？孙彩瑛好像没什么感觉，她在意的是今天她和名井南第一次共进晚餐，两个人一起于她而言才是最重要的。况且孙彩瑛是真的挺饿了，三下五除二就把一碗面解决掉，也没怎么留意味道。不过既然名井南说要补偿，她何乐而不为？

 

　　下次，下次——孙彩瑛默默咀嚼着这个词眼，实在是甜蜜得很。这一次还没有分开，她已经在期待名井南承诺的“下次”了。

 

　　“我和纱夏是在校外合租的公寓，平时不是吃食堂就是我做饭，很少在学校外面吃。”

 

　　听了这话的孙彩瑛不明所以，好一会儿才反应过来，名井南是在解释为什么她不清楚那条街上哪家店口味好——而几乎是同一时间，她又从名井南的话语中捕捉到了另外一个重点。

 

　　“啊，那，那下次我可以去老师家里吗？”我可以吃老师做的饭吗？

 

　　这后半句孙彩瑛忍住了，她告诉自己可以了，今天穿越半个城市来找名井南，用着她自己都不太相信的拙劣借口，和老师同桌吃饭，又一次看到老师因为自己变得绯红的脸蛋。这些已经足够了，不要再过分表露出什么。

 

　　然而话音刚落，孙彩瑛的心陡然一紧——那种错觉又来了：她看见，视野里那始终挂着温顺笑意的脸庞，似乎因为她的请求而顷刻间僵住，脚下的步伐略微一顿。

 

　　“有机会再说吧。”

 

　　名井南低哑的嗓音碎在风里，孙彩瑛险些忘记要跟上她。

 

　　

 

　　之后便是一路沉默，所幸地铁站不算太远，孙彩瑛在站口和名井南作别，几分钟前一出小插曲让两个人之间的气温骤降，临别除了再见竟也没了其他话语可言。

 

　　孙彩瑛已经下了十几级台阶，忽然又转过身来，名井南仍然站在那里目送她，见她回头便淡笑着挥了挥手。现在孙彩瑛无从辨别她那抹笑容的意味，她转身是因为想起了那支钢笔，被她藏了秘密的钢笔。她有些忐忑，甚至是后悔。她隐隐觉得今天这一别，直到下次见面前，她们两个的关系将会发生翻天覆地的改变。

 

　　“老师，那个……钢笔我带来之前吸过墨水了，笔囊是满的，你可以直接用。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

05

 

　　整整三个星期，名井南没再出现在孙彩瑛家里。

 

　　孙彩瑛设想过秘密暴露的各种后果，好的坏的，可不曾料到当下这个。她下了很大决心才终于鼓足勇气，把自己的心意藏在了名井南必然会看到的地方，就是等着她发现，等着她来问自己。

 

　　只是没想到名井南的回应竟然是逃避。

 

　　孙彩瑛不知道她用了什么理由向自己父母告假，或许这位文质彬彬的老师给人印象实在太好，或许是自己这学期成绩突飞猛进，父母转达这一消息时只说让她自己好好学，不懂的就在SNS上问名井南，并没有为她重新物色一位家教的意思。为此孙彩瑛是庆幸，可当她抱着期待在聊天室里发出几道早已烂熟于心的题目，为的只是听一听那多日未闻的嗓音，名井南却宁愿洋洋洒洒写好满满一页纸的解析发回来，也不肯接她一个电话。

 

　　孙彩瑛真的后悔了。她不该这么莽撞地捅破这层窗户纸，如果她选择把那份感情压抑在心底——至少在毕业前不要让名井南明确知晓，也许对她自己来说会很憋屈，但决计不会失去每星期固定与名井南见面的机会。一周两次，一次一个半小时，三周就是五百四十分钟，这五百四十分钟本应该是两个人共处的时光——孙彩瑛用笔抵着下巴尖看题，她的老师就坐在身边，做出题她能得到一个甜甜的笑容和一句奶声奶气的夸奖，做不出来也不会被批评，她的老师会不厌其烦给她一遍遍讲解，直到她学会为止。

 

　　而现在，孙彩瑛冒冒失失地越了界，一切都已覆水难收。

 

　　不出所料，她们的关系果然变了啊，纵使不再是单纯的所谓师生，连正常的交流都不能进行了吗？以前的名井南，像是手机24小时不离手似的，但凡孙彩瑛发去消息，她总是能在三分钟之内给予回复。后来被当面调侃老师也上课玩手机时，名井南并不反驳，只是轻轻解释道，怕你等急了。

 

　　那现在我等急了，你的回复呢？

 

　　孙彩瑛躲在更衣室里，泄愤似地不断刷新着聊天室界面，直到系统提示操作过快才停手，三天前发出的消息仍旧像个笑话孤零零地躺在那里，旁边小小的“已读”二字，恶魔般张牙舞爪地嘲讽着她。

 

　　『老师，星期六学校运动会，我参加短跑，老师有时间来参观吗？』

 

　　哪怕是拒绝都没关系，你可以不要把我晾着，明确地给我一个答复吗？

 

　　

 

　　心中憋着一股气，比赛的时候免不了爆发出来，孙彩瑛卯足了劲，冲线时甩掉第二名足足十米有余，一举打破校纪录。看台上爆发出一片欢呼喝彩，她一点也不在意，到裁判员处确认过成绩后，沉着脸避开人群就要往更衣室跑，可走出没几步又被人拦住了去路。

 

　　“姐。”有阵子没见到的俊朗大男孩突然出现在自己面前，手里拿着矿泉水和毛巾。孙彩瑛一愣，脸色缓和了下来，接过水瓶喝了一口，给了自家弟弟一个笑容：“你怎么来这里了？”

 

　　“这不是听说我姐姐比赛吗？特意赶来。”孙定勋说着就伸手过来要用毛巾替她擦汗，被孙彩瑛一巴掌拍开。“你可拉倒吧，不知道是谁为了追隔壁班的班花，放了亲姐姐四次鸽子。四次啊，我亲爱的弟弟。”

 

　　听了这话想到女朋友，男孩有点不好意思，脸皮薄得和姐姐如出一辙，“哎呀，那，那大不了以后再让你放回来嘛。”

 

　　“欸对了，说到这个，姐。”孙定勋挑了挑眉，神秘兮兮地附到孙彩瑛耳边小声说，“我可听子瑜姐说你最近有情况啊。进展怎么样了？他今天来看你比赛了吗？人在哪儿？我想见见呢。”

 

　　思及名井南，孙彩瑛黯然了一瞬，甚至连周子瑜把自己卖了这一状况都忽略了。不过自家弟弟似乎对于她心仪的对象好奇得过分，抬起头左看右看寻找着目标，听话里的意思好像还想替她把把关似的，孙彩瑛觉得有趣，轻轻锤了一下孙定勋的肩膀。

 

　　“怎么，你小子还想管你姐的私事儿了？”

 

　　“别的我不管，这个必须管。”

 

　　已经可以成为依靠的大男孩，在姐姐面前依旧像小朋友一样淘气地做起了鬼脸。孙彩瑛摇摇头，本想直接告诉孙定勋人没来别找了，视线无意间扫向看台……等等！

 

　　

 

　　“欸？姐你去哪儿？”

 

　　把男孩和他朝气蓬勃的话音一齐丢在了身后，孙彩瑛用着与先前比赛相比有过之而无不及的速度直奔看台，她嫌绕路麻烦，不顾一旁秩序人员的阻拦，直接翻越护栏从一层攀到二层，又从二层攀到三层。比赛过后还没休息充分，又经历这样一番体力消耗，孙彩瑛不得不弯下腰撑住膝盖大口喘气，同时却仰起头，目光在三层的平台上来回搜寻。无果。但她相信自己绝对没有看错，即使只是远远瞥见，即使看到的只是背影。

 

　　名井南来了。她分明来了。

 

　　

 

　　

 

06

 

　　当天晚上，孙彩瑛再次乘上了开往城市另一边的地铁。因为白天那个自她视野里一闪而过的身影，她终于下决心要去找名井南，当面把话说清楚。

 

　　孙彩瑛大概想要一个答案，仅此而已，哪怕结局不尽人意，她总不希望就这样稀里糊涂地与名井南渐成陌路。又或许，她只是想见名井南一面，见一面就够了。三个星期没有看到她了啊。不知道老师最近过得好不好？会因为我而困扰吗？如果不能成为更近一步的关系，那我们仍然做师生可以吗？我会克制自己不再越界，至少让我保有与你以普通关系相处的权利吧。

 

　　

 

　　名井南的住处在一条僻静的街上，入夜后鲜少有人走动，甚至此时整条路上只有孙彩瑛一人。她停在了公寓楼下的路灯旁，仰脸去望二楼的阳台。

 

　　而阳台的灯几乎与她投去的眼神同一时间亮起，孙彩瑛呼吸一滞，双手扯住了自己的衣角。她看见了，走进阳台的是名井南——穿着浴袍、戴着羊角帽，正把手中衣物往洗衣机里塞，接着弯腰取了一旁的洗衣粉倒进去。暖黄色的灯光落在她头顶，柔柔地包围着她。那是孙彩瑛从未见过的、名井南居家的样子，她愣愣地看得出神，直至对方无意中发现了她，两双眼睛措不及防地对视上。

 

　　许是各执心事，两人便如此隔着一层楼的距离对望良久，最后是名井南率先反应过来，孙彩瑛看不真切她脸上的表情，却清楚见她抬起一只手，冲着自己招了招。

 

　　门后迎接自己的是依旧如常的笑脸，她已经除去羊角帽，略微潮湿的头发披散下来，鼻梁上架着那一副圆框眼镜。孙彩瑛一怔，竟有恍若隔世的感觉。她的脑袋瞬间一片空白，之前设想过的任何开场白通通派不上用场，短暂僵了两秒后，只得同样回以笑容，讪讪地道一声老师好。

 

　　“抱歉，”名井南侧过身让孙彩瑛进屋，“客厅的灯坏了，还没来得及修。”

 

　　是吗？那正好。处在昏暗的环境中，有很多事情不用去刻意收敛。

 

　　“老师一个人在家？”

 

　　“嗯，纱夏还没回来。”示意孙彩瑛随便坐，名井南自顾自走到厨房，“喝点什么？”

 

　　孙彩瑛不假思索：“茶。老师喜欢的那种。”

 

　　这是直球。然而厨房那边没有回应，片刻后名井南走回来，手上拿着的显然不是孙彩瑛要的东西。

 

　　“草莓牛奶吧。”她把手里的瓶子轻轻放在了茶几上，“我知道你喜欢这个。”

 

　　那你知道比起草莓牛奶，我更喜欢你吗？

 

　　不喝白不喝，孙彩瑛道了谢后便拿起来拧开瓶盖，往喉咙里咕嘟咕嘟灌了两口，草莓甜甜的味道即在口腔中蔓延开。她捏紧瓶子一言不发，余光瞄到名井南踱到沙发另一侧坐下。孙彩瑛想知道她现下神色如何，无奈客厅只有从厨房和卧室里遥遥射来的些许光线，并不足以让她看清对面的那张脸。

 

　　

 

　　“彩瑛。”

 

　　“……嗯？”

 

　　令人尴尬的沉默不意外，意外的是名井南先开了口。孙彩瑛心中警铃大作，直觉告诉她，今晚名井南如此主动绝不是什么好兆头，而她接下来要说的话，恐怕也是自己绝对不想听的内容——

 

　　“我很抱歉，但是我想，我不能继续做你的家教了……”

 

　　名井南后面说了什么，孙彩瑛一点也没在听，她抿紧了唇，手心里渗出汗来。她无从分辨此刻直涌上心头的情绪，愤懑和悲哀哪个居多，又或者是二者鼓旗相当。

 

　　“……我把自己高中时候的笔记找出来了，送给你用。我去拿来。”

 

　　那把嗓音实在平静得不像话，见名井南起身从自己身边经过，孙彩瑛脑子一热，反应过来时已经两步追上刚走到卧室门口的人，一把捉住了她的手腕。她想用力，又怕名井南会疼，只好虚握着，手在微微颤抖。

 

　　她的老师默不作声，显然也不打算转过身来。孙彩瑛凝着她逆光的背影，手掌悄然向下探去。老师的手好软，钻进指缝才发现骨节其实很分明，直到两个人的掌心紧紧贴合在一起，名井南仍然没有试图甩开她的迹象。

 

　　孙彩瑛的心情逐渐平复下来，手心里实打实的温暖似乎给足了她勇气。纵然结局是无疾而终，她也要在离开前做这最后一件事。

 

　　

 

　　仰起脸靠过去的时候名井南身上的香气直往鼻腔里钻，洗发香氛混着沐浴露，孙彩瑛闭上眼睛，唇瓣颤抖着贴上她柔软的面颊。吻她这件事她蓄谋已久，真正实现时却与想象中相去甚远。比如她只敢吻她的脸颊，比如她的心情一点也不愉悦。老师现在会在想什么呢？为什么不挣脱，为什么不躲开，为什么放任她做此类逾越之事。

 

　　屋内一片沉寂，只余阳台上洗衣机运作的嗡鸣声。

 

　　……可以了。到这里就可以了。

 

　　唇上失去她的温度，孙彩瑛松开手的同时退后了几步，站得远远的。她装作不曾意识到自己眼底隐隐的灼热，眼神落在茶几上的草莓牛奶。待会儿走的时候一定要带着它，不喝完太可惜了。

 

　　接下来，名井南会对她说些什么呢？会是用哪种冠冕堂皇的理由来拒绝她？孙彩瑛试着给自己做好心理建设，可哪有那么容易。要笑着接受喜欢的人温柔地说上一句不可以，未免太过强人所难，光是想象一下就已经心痛得要死。

 

　　

 

　　漫长的缄默过后，孙彩瑛听见名井南的叹息，随后便是熟悉的声音穿过一片黑暗，稳稳地抵达她的耳畔。

 

　　“彩瑛，你过来。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

TBC.


	2. （下）

00

 

　　随着“砰”的一声响，被关上了门的房间里只剩名井南一个人，她放松下僵直的后背，低头捂住脸，手掌接触到面颊上异常的高温，心里一阵懊悔。

 

　　怎么好端端地做出摸人家头这般出格的行为？彩瑛那孩子应该不喜欢这样吧？都被吓得落荒而逃了。

 

　　只是小孩低着头揉眼睛的样子实在太可爱，待名井南理智回笼，她的手心已经紧贴着那软软的发顶揉了好几下。那之后对视的短短几秒间，名井南大概能想象自己的脸是如何在光天化日之下以肉眼可见的速度变红的。好在小孩逃得飞快，还不至于发现她秀发遮掩下红透了的耳根。

 

　　名井南勒令自己把脑海里乱七八糟的想法全部清除，瞥见孙彩瑛离开前不小心弄得一团乱的试卷，决定替她整理一下。

 

　　那张纸就是这个时候自一堆卷子中间掉落的。

 

　　起初名井南以为是一张普通的草稿纸，弯腰拾起便想塞回去，哪知眼神无意扫过纸面，竟发现那上面似乎写有她再熟悉不过的母语。定睛一看：白纸正中是素描的一张脸，能看出画得有些仓促，还有一处修改过没擦干净的痕迹。而纸上除去这张脸以外的空白部分，密密麻麻写满了“好き”二字。

 

　　名井南知道孙彩瑛会画画，也曾在周子瑜那里看过她的几幅作品，但多数是抽象画，没想到她的素描功底也这么好。

 

　　好到名井南毫不怀疑，纸上画的不是别人，是自己。

 

　　

 

　　

 

01

 

　　凌晨三点半，名井南从睡梦中惊醒。她瞪着一片黑暗缓了会儿，轻手轻脚地下了床，借着屋外路灯射进来的光线探到厨房，倒了杯凉白开，仰头便灌。

 

　　冰凉的液体滚过喉咙口，在春季尚且低温的半夜还是颇具刺激性，整杯冷水一口气下肚，名井南用手撑在桌面，微微喘着粗气。

 

　　整整三个星期没见的人，突兀地出现在了她的梦境。

 

　　梦里的小孩远比现实中来得直接，牵着她的手坦诚爱意如此，松开她转身离去亦是如此。

 

　　醒来后，梦的前半段那些让名井南羞怯又贪恋的浓情蜜意已然不甚清晰，可偏偏最后孙彩瑛转身离开的样子被她模糊又深刻地记下了，还在脑海反复浮现，渐渐地与那一天她在地铁站留给她的背影重合一处。

 

　　

 

　　“南，你的小朋友来找你啦！”

 

　　躲在社团办公室打游戏的名井南被突然推门进来的凑崎纱夏——准确地说是被她口中的话吓了一跳，左手拇指在屏幕上猛地一滑，游戏角色从掩体里冲出去，下一秒就被对面的敌人爆了头。

 

　　放在以往名井南是要崩溃的，天知道她能苟活至决赛圈有多么不容易。只是眼下她的心思已然不在游戏，赶忙退出程序看了看，果然有一条未读消息。抬头见室友脸上写满了调侃之意，名井南顾不上做任何辩白，只问了凑崎纱夏人在哪里，得到答复后红着脸往外赶。

 

　　到了室外被迎面而来的风一吹，名井南才恍然意识到刚才凑崎纱夏怎样称呼孙彩瑛。

 

　　“你的小朋友”？

 

　　什么啊。

 

　　

 

　　名井南在距离校门口百米开外的地方站定，远远地望见身着校服的小孩正背着书包来回踱步，东张西望，时不时掏出手机瞧一瞧。名井南匆匆跑出来，不曾点开两个人的聊天室，对方那里必然还显示着“未读”。这都六点多了啊，怎么大老远到这里来，会有什么事呢？

 

　　她又想起一笔一划写满白纸的“好き”。果然是十八岁，再懂事也是小孩子，把任何令人欢忭的心情都归类为喜欢。名井南垂下眼睑，试着平复心情，确认自己脸上的温度退了下去，才继续向前迈出脚步。

 

　　细高跟着地的声音清脆，吸引了不少目光，自然也包括孙彩瑛。名井南眼见小孩的面庞因为她的出现而染上的喜悦，随着两人之间距离的缩短渐渐收敛，尤其当自己没什么情绪地开了口后，孙彩瑛看过来的眼神里已尽是满含困惑的小心翼翼。她似乎在踌躇着什么，随后从包里摸出名井南失踪了好几天的钢笔，说老师我给你送这个来，好像她今天跑这趟就只是为了让这支笔物归原主这么简单。

 

　　名井南一怔过后瞬间心软。刚才怎么能那么冷淡地质问彩瑛呢，她并没有做错什么啊。谁在青春年少时没有懵懵懂懂地冲动过几次，无论喜欢，还是以为那叫喜欢，都不是她的错啊。

 

　　于是从对方手中接过那支笔，用一个笑容换她松开紧攥衣角的手。小孩就是小孩，情绪流于表面，见自己笑了，绷着的神经明显放松，嘴角也跟着勾起，说什么老师好像很珍惜才把它送来。钢笔能有什么重要的，用着习惯而已。不过名井南并不打算解释，因为无论从谁的角度来看，这个理由似乎都是最为合理的。

 

　　那么保持现状就好了。

 

　　她原先是这样想。

 

　　

 

　　名井南躺回床上，深知自己再难入眠，便拿来摆在床头的手机，摁亮屏幕后抬手遮在眼前，尚且不适应光亮的双眼透过指缝瞥见的，是她忘记关掉的、睡前看了许多遍的消息。

 

　　一个月前的某天早晨，名井南忽然收到了孙彩瑛在聊天室里发来的一句早安，虽然有些不解，但她也没想太多便欣然回复。得到回音的小孩好像很兴奋，一连发来几个激动的表情图。后来就渐渐养成了习惯，哪怕是她们最近没再见面的这段时间里，每天例行公事一般的早晚安总也没有断。如果单看聊天室，怕是谁也察觉不出她们两个之间的微妙变化。这样的状态一直持续到昨天下午，孙彩瑛发来邀约，请她去参观运动会。

 

　　名井南正心慌意乱，理智告诉她在整理好心情之前不能见孙彩瑛，可同时心里还有另一个声音强烈地表达着相反的意愿：去见她吧，哪怕只远远看一眼也好啊，已经十几天没见那孩子，扪心自问，名井南你不想她吗？

 

　　手机屏幕亮起，又因长时间无操作而黑屏，名井南再把它摁亮，如此循环往复着。

 

　　闭上眼睛那孩子气的笑容又浮现出来，“老师，我都做完了”，“老师，这个我还是不太懂”，“老师，下次来我给你准备草莓”，“老师”……

 

　　老师。

 

　　心下倏然一沉，脑海中明媚的笑靥悉数消失不见，取而代之的是一步一步离她而去的身影。

 

　　名井南叹了一口气，手指移到关机键上，长按。

 

　　终将背道而驰的吧。

 

　　

 

　　

 

02

 

　　从孙家出来后，名井南在人来人往的岔路口站了很久。

 

　　刚才孙妈妈打开门见到她明显高兴得很，忙不迭把她迎进屋，并且在名井南再三推辞的情况下，仍是特意倒了茶、拿了糕点端到她面前的茶几上。

 

　　名井南如坐针毡，尚自犹豫着怎样开口说明来意时，孙妈妈已经先一步主动和她聊起了孙彩瑛的近况，说这孩子最近情绪好像有点低落，问她怎么回事还不肯承认，只说是上学太累，休息时间不够。

 

　　“可是自从停了小南老师你的课以后，这孩子每个休息日都能睡到中午呐，还睡不够啊。”孙妈妈边说边摇头，见名井南微微发愣又解释道：“她从小就贪睡，让你见笑了。”

 

　　名井南心里很清楚，孙彩瑛最近的异常表现自是与她的避而不见脱不了干系，所谓言者无心听者有意，孙妈妈的话传进她的耳无异于声声责难。她一时不知该怎么接话，只好礼貌性笑了笑，有些不自在地端起面前的茶杯喝了一小口。

 

　　又是这种茶啊……

 

　　“味道还不错吧？彩瑛说你特别喜欢这个，吵着一定要在家里备一些。”

 

　　“……”

 

　　“可惜彩瑛今天去参加运动会了，不然她见到你来肯定很高兴。啊，要不等她回来一起吃个晚餐吧，我们也好商量一下往后的课程安排，老师你看方便吗？”

 

　　名井南心下一沉，捏着杯子的手紧了紧，眼睛瞥见杯里的茶叶悠悠打着旋。她没有沉默太久，但开口时也没克制住声音里那一点细微的颤抖。

 

　　“抱歉阿姨，我今天来这里，其实是想正式向您请辞的……”

 

　　

 

　　“你自己要去招惹人家的，结果现在反而躲着人不见，这算什么啊。”

 

　　名井南一夜都没睡安稳，天蒙蒙亮就彻底清醒了，而平日习惯早起的她今天一点也不想起床。凑崎纱夏推门而入时，看到的就是名井南缩在棉被里，把自己裹成了一个蛹的模样。因为周子瑜也同她提过今天的运动会，凑崎纱夏轻而易举地就联想到了名井南最近唉声叹气以及今天赖床不起的缘由。

 

　　“就算是想把她推开，你也要亲自去吧。”

 

　　

 

　　名井南不记得自己发了多久的呆，回过神来是因为有个小孩子在自己身旁不小心跌倒发出了挺大声响。赶忙蹲下身扶起那孩子，帮忙拍着她身上的灰尘，名井南关切地询问她要不要紧，得到了一个灿烂的笑容作为回应。

 

　　“我没事的，谢谢姐姐。”

 

　　小女孩忽闪着大眼睛，右脸颊上有一个酒窝深深陷进去，这让名井南瞬间失了神，稚嫩的手掌在眼前晃了几下才反应过来。

 

　　注视着小女孩蹦蹦跳跳离开的背影，名井南的手不由自主伸进了外衣口袋——那里面有一张叠得方方正正的纸条，正是从那支钢笔的笔套里取出来的。

 

　　孙彩瑛离开前留下的话指向性过于明显，以至于名井南一时之间弄不明白，对方究竟是否希望让自己知晓她那已经不算秘密的秘密。

 

　　最终她还是看了，而那之后并未再打开过第二次。只是今日出门前，却又鬼使神差地将那被她夹在书本里的纸条取出，塞进了口袋。

 

　　阳光正好。名井南低着头，将那细长的纸张展开，雪白的纸面亮晃晃，她眯起眼，把纸条略微倾斜。

 

　　“ミナ先生、私はミナ先生のことが好きです。”（“Mina老师，我喜欢你。”）

 

　　字迹工工整整，虽然看得出写得不太熟练，但作为初学者已然是及格线往上的水准。名井南甚至能想象孙彩瑛伏在书桌前，一笔一划用力书写心事的模样。什么时候悄悄学了日语呢？记得她一开始就说过感兴趣想学，自己满口答应，却始终没找到机会兑现诺言。果然是有上进心的孩子呢，高三这么忙还抽空自学了。

 

　　岔路口依旧车水马龙，太阳调皮地躲进云层里面，隔了几秒又钻出来。名井南沿着折痕将纸条叠好放回口袋，跑到路边拦下一辆出租车，打开车门坐进去的时候，口中说出的地址是孙彩瑛的学校。

 

　　

 

　　因为不熟悉校园环境，名井南费了一番功夫才找到田径场，幸运的是在场地外遇见了做志愿者的周子瑜。对方看到她眼睛都亮了，和身边的同伴打了个招呼就小跑过来：“南姐姐来了？彩瑛的项目正检录呢，我带你进去。”

 

　　名井南婉拒了周子瑜要带她往近处观赛的好意，说去三层看台就可以，在看到周子瑜明显很是疑惑的反应后，犹豫片刻还是决定沉默，只回以微笑。她不清楚自己和孙彩瑛的事情周子瑜知道多少，如若贸然全盘托出，怕是会让她夹在两个人中间左右为难。名井南不愿意给别人徒增烦恼。

 

　　“嗯……南姐姐，彩瑛今天有一直在等你喔。”

 

　　“……欸？”

 

　　“从早上见到她开始啊，她就抓着手机不放，动不动打开来看一下，然后又很失望地关掉。”

 

　　已经入座的名井南原本仰脸看着周子瑜，听到这里下意识躲避那居高临下直直看向她的眼神，双手不安地抚着本已足够平整的衣角，心里七下八下。

 

　　“我从来没见彩瑛这么在意过谁。”

 

　　楼下有人在喊周子瑜的名字，她到栏杆边探出身子应了一声，又回过头来。

 

　　“姐姐喜欢彩瑛对吧，彩瑛也喜欢姐姐你喔。”

 

　　“那，姐姐如果想去运动员更衣室的话，比赛结束可以到外面找我。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

03

 

　　“我回来了。”

 

　　无人回应。名井南弯腰拿拖鞋的动作顿住，几秒后才想起凑崎纱夏今晚约了周子瑜一起吃饭。

 

　　这才四点多就出去了吗？要不要这么迫不及待啊？名井南一边腹诽一边把自己摔进了沙发，抓了个抱枕闭上眼睛小憩。不过转念一想，如果换做是她，只怕会更加迫切呢。

 

　　毕竟是要和喜欢的人一起啊。

 

　　想到这里，名井南又羡慕凑崎纱夏了。她二人的经历十分相似，站在同样的立场，连面对的现实问题都几乎是如出一辙，凑崎纱夏就能勇敢地牵起周子瑜的手往前走，而她自己，如今却连孙彩瑛的面也不敢见。

 

　　闭上眼都是小孩在赛道上飞奔的模样，虽说三层看台离跑道有点距离，但认出孙彩瑛对名井南来说不是什么难事。从发令枪响到拉开明显差距也就用了不到十秒钟，虽听说过短跑是孙彩瑛的长项，亲眼所见的感觉到底不同。暗自感慨着小孩果然优秀的时候，孙彩瑛已经以绝对的优势冲过了终点线，二层看台爆发出一阵雷鸣般的掌声，名井南循声看过去，一群学生正欢呼雀跃，想必都是她的同班同学。

 

　　淡淡的笑容爬上脸颊，名井南复又看向孙彩瑛所在的方向，小孩身旁不知何时出现了一个高大的身影，殷勤地递上水杯和毛巾，似乎还想帮她擦汗。孙彩瑛和他说了句什么话，便一把扯过毛巾自己擦起了汗。他们聊得好像很起劲，孙彩瑛轻飘飘的一拳锤在了那男孩肩膀，离得太远名井南看不清二人的神态，仍是无意识地抿紧了双唇，起身头也不回地匆匆离去。

 

　　

 

　　走出水汽氤氲的浴室时天已经暗了下来，昨日坏掉的灯管还未来得及更换，名井南打开卧室和厨房的灯，裹紧浴袍窝回了沙发里。一片静谧中手机忽然响起信息提示音，惊得她猛然坐直了身子。不安地解开锁屏，看见是导师来催报告，名井南松了一口气，镇定心神编辑着回信，心里暗道不是彩瑛就好。

 

　　可是胸口闷闷的感觉不减反增，尤其当她回复完导师的消息，手指不由自主地点开了那安静了好几天的聊天室后。

 

　　小孩那天发来的邀约试探中带了一丝恳求，“有时间来吗”这样的措辞，加上会话框旁边虽小却显眼的“已读”，看得她怪心疼的。名井南有些后悔当初没有干脆一点回绝孙彩瑛，不要给她希望就不会有失望了。

 

　　又或者答应了也好啊，今天亲眼看到了小孩在学校里那般耀眼的模样，才让名井南清楚地意识到自己与孙彩瑛之间隔着怎样的距离。她是孙彩瑛的家庭教师，在极度讲究长幼尊卑的韩国甚至称得上是长辈，况且她是个成年人，成年人陷入两难境地时理应让理智占据思想的主导地位，她不能肆意妄为。不可以。

 

　　名井南想自己本就不该因为一己私欲鲁莽地闯入孙彩瑛的世界，打乱她原本的生活轨迹。那么到这里，及时抽身也许是最好的选择。

 

　　如果那时孙彩瑛没有出现在昏黄的路灯下。

 

　　

 

　　

 

04

 

　　好半天时间里，两个人定格在视线交会的瞬间，谁也没有先动作。名井南的双手渐渐攥紧了潮湿的衣物，尽管离得不算近，她还是隐约感受得到，小孩眼里的赤诚爱意是否太过明显了？还是说仅仅因为明确知晓了对方的心意，她才会下意识这样以为？

 

　　名井南看着孙彩瑛的眼睛，又看向她毛茸茸的发顶——虽然这样说有些羞耻，但是她必须承认，自己至今还惦念着之前未经思考就去揉小孩脑袋时手心里的触感。路灯投下的光点落在她头顶被晚风吹得晃晃悠悠的发上，许久不曾回想起的那个下午此时此刻倏忽浮上脑海，使名井南好不容易下定的决心轻易动摇。

 

　　她挥一挥手，示意孙彩瑛上来。

 

　　

 

　　想来那居然已经是三个月前的事。彼时凑崎纱夏和周子瑜发生了在一起后的第一次严重争吵，分贝高到名井南躲在自己的房间也被迫尴尬地听完了全程，第二天受她仍然在闹别扭的室友所托来到周子瑜家，代凑崎纱夏给她的学生辅导一下功课。

 

　　在几乎同时认识的前提下，名井南和周子瑜却比作为恋人的凑崎纱夏和她来得还要亲近。后者也一度因此怀疑过这两个人的关系，得到名井南斩钉截铁的否认。

 

　　“只是我们两个比较像，所以合得来。”

 

　　事实的确如此。就比方说周子瑜打开家门看到来人是名井南，完全没有表现出任何意外，直着身板端坐在桌前做功课时也始终保持着一副淡然的模样。名井南心里却清楚，这孩子心思细腻又敏感，她并不是不在意，只是习惯了把情绪藏匿。

 

　　“别想太多了，纱夏是在气头上，才会说话重了点。改天我让她给你道歉。”

 

　　周子瑜写字的动作一顿，轻轻地嗯了一声作回应。

 

　　

 

　　“子瑜，子瑜啊——”

 

　　楼下传来女孩子朝气蓬勃的呼唤声，周子瑜对名井南示意了一下，起身打开窗户，“啊？”

 

　　“我自行车胎爆了，赶着去给我妈送东西，你车借我骑一下！”“哦，来了！”周子瑜转过身来，“南姐姐，我下去一下。”

 

　　名井南点点头，目送周子瑜匆匆跑出去后，不由自主地站起来走到窗边，往楼下看去。

 

　　那时是冬末，太阳悬在天上像个摆设一样，楼外等待的女孩在原地不断跺着脚，搓手哈气来取暖。齐肩的中长发随呼啸的寒风飘着，明亮的日光柔和地将她包围，名井南看呆了，她在脑中搜索一圈，决定用“毛茸茸”来形容这个裹着黑色大衣的女孩。

 

　　周子瑜很快推着自行车从楼道口出来，那人上前两步从她手中接过车子，仰起脸和她说话，欢笑声穿过玻璃窗的阻隔隐隐传进名井南的耳朵，她自己也没意识地微微笑了起来。接着女孩跨上了自行车似乎准备离开，又被周子瑜拦下，把放在车篮里的毛线帽取出来给她戴上。更毛茸茸了，好可爱。

 

　　前几日的积雪还没完全融化，屋外银装素裹的世界很是晃眼，名井南却始终紧盯那个小小的身影不肯移开目光，直到她骑着车消失在街拐角，直到周子瑜的声音在身后响起。

 

　　“姐姐怎么了？”周子瑜回来便见到名井南站在窗边一动不动的样子，心下不解。

 

　　“啊，子瑜。我，她……”

 

　　名井南不知道自己结巴什么，撞上周子瑜满是疑惑的眼神更是羞赧，心都要跳出来。根据感觉可以断定自己的脸此时已经红得不像话，她咬咬牙，干脆直接一点。

 

　　“我是说，你的朋友，她叫什么名字？”

 

　　“嗯？”周子瑜愣了一下，“她叫彩瑛，孙彩瑛。”

 

　　“她成绩好吗？”说话不经大脑，如果有地缝名井南现在就要钻进去了，什么啊，都不认识还打探人家成绩是怎样。

 

　　好在周子瑜对名井南根本不设防，想也没想就把自己好朋友给卖了。

 

　　“挺好的，反正比我好多了。哦，除了数学，哈哈哈。”

 

　　名井南没笑，抿着唇咽了咽口水。

 

　　“那……或许她需要家教吗？我……我可以。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

05

 

　　名井南知道自己输了。

 

　　从孙彩瑛小心翼翼地扣紧她的五指，再到面颊上落下的轻飘飘的吻，前后不到一分钟的时间里，她的理智已经飞去九霄云外。长时间的沉默不是为着别的原因，只是她的脸实在烧得厉害，不好意思让小孩看见自己这般没出息的样子。

 

　　“彩瑛，你过来。”

 

　　名井南在卧室明亮的灯光下向着躲在黑暗里的孙彩瑛伸出了双臂，感受到她受伤的情绪，她现在就想抱一抱她的小朋友。

 

　　孙彩瑛听话地走过来，却在离她三步远的地方停下脚步，“老师，老师看到那张纸条了吧？”

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　“……老师，我喜欢你。”孙彩瑛忽然抬起了一直低垂着的脑袋，扬起嘴角亲口道出心底的秘密。这是名井南没有预料到的，她愣在那里，想着小孩眼里隐隐闪烁着的晶莹应该不是自己的错觉。

 

　　“你知道是哪种喜欢的吧？”

 

　　孙彩瑛似有千言万语要诉说，实际出口的却只有这么一句，心里好生难受的她敛下脸上几欲爆发的情绪，避开名井南怔愣的神情。老师的目光里是什么她看不懂，她只道说出口的告白是多此一举，老师的反应就是最好的证明。

 

　　而此时名井南的心情也好不到哪里去，眼前的小孩从前留给她的印象分明是积极而开朗的，好像永远也没什么事情足以成为她的烦恼。这才多久没见，那些不该属于孙彩瑛的负面情绪纷纷出现在了她的脸上，名井南自觉都是自己铸成的错，心好疼也是活该。

 

　　

 

　　“彩瑛，你先听我说。”

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　名井南还是上前拉了一把匿在黑暗里的孙彩瑛，后者顺从地跟着走进明亮的卧室，却至始至终没有看她一眼，整个人都散发着一种“我不想听你说”的气场。

 

　　“……你不准备抬头看我吗？”

 

　　伴着话语的尾音一同落下的，还有名井南鼓足了勇气送上的吻，与到底缺了点信心的小孩不同，她的吻，目标明确是对方的唇，从预谋到实施，始终如一。

 

　　脸又红了。名井南闭着眼睛，呼吸变得急促。虽然连她也没什么经验，但至少接吻要闭眼这一点，小孩应该知道的吧？

 

　　孙彩瑛真的傻眼了，直到名井南松开她还没反应过来。命运仿佛是在和她开玩笑，眼前的局面忽然一百八十度大扭转，令她措手不及。不过有一点是肯定的，她现在很兴奋，恨不得马上出去跑圈那种程度的兴奋。

 

　　“现在愿意听我说了吗？”

 

　　孙彩瑛顿了一秒，用力点头。

 

　　“我不喜欢喝茶，从来都不喜欢。所以你想喝的话，抱歉我没有准备。”

 

　　名井南深吸了一口气，她知道自己脸上的热度暂时是退不下去了。

 

　　“但我喜欢你，彩瑛，一直很喜欢。”

 

　　从你不知道的时候便开始了。

 

　　“所以我准备了一整箱的草莓牛奶，你想喝多少都可以。”

 

　　孙彩瑛一双大眼睛盯着笑意盈盈的名井南一眨一眨，再明显不过的欢愉渐渐爬上了她的嘴角。名井南顺势搂住扑进她怀里的小孩，嗅到她脖颈间的草莓奶香，比她唇上的还浓。

 

　　小孩在她耳边傻笑了半天，然后低声唤道：“姐姐。”

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　“姐姐很喜欢我吗？”

 

　　“嗯。”

 

　　“再说一次不可以吗？完整地说一次。”

 

　　孙彩瑛从她的怀抱中退开些望着她，满是期待的样子让名井南忽然羞得开不了口，半天才含含糊糊地小声说了一遍。小孩完全不介意，欢天喜地地再次抱紧了她，穿着浴袍的老师毛茸茸的，抱着可舒服了。

 

　　

 

　　“但是彩瑛，我还是不能继续做你的家教了。”

 

　　温存过后孙彩瑛主动提出要给她吹头发，拗不过她的名井南只好答应，在小孩把缠在吹风机上的电线一圈圈绕开时，她还是决定和她谈一谈正事。

 

　　孙彩瑛的动作顿了一下，向名井南投来不解的目光，却没有开口。

 

　　“你的成绩本来就很好，唯一短板的数学现在也有了进步，只要花点时间，这一门不会拖你后腿。如果我们有这一层师生关系，我没法说服自己大大方方地和你在一起。所以关于辞职的事，我已经和你妈妈说过了。你能理解吗？”

 

　　“可是，可是……”那就不能常常见到你了。

 

　　孙彩瑛最终把这后一句话忍在了心里，她不是不懂事的小孩子，也应该学着谅解名井南的苦衷。不上课而已嘛，想见她也不是什么难事，类似的事情自己又不是没做过。而且现在她要见名井南，理由更加无懈可击了。高三的孩子一天到晚埋头苦读，学习以外总要试着找点精神慰藉。

 

　　名井南就是她最好的精神慰藉。

 

　　

 

　　

 

06

 

　　手中的杂志翻到了尾，名井南轻轻合上它，抬眼去看正坐在自己对面认真学习的孙彩瑛。

 

　　不做家教的结果就是一到周末就被小孩变着花样地约出门去见面，在一起之后才发现她是撒娇好手，那一副不达目的不罢休的攻势名井南隔着电话都拒绝不了，久而久之就发展成了每周固定的图书馆约会。好在孙彩瑛虽然为了逼迫她出门使尽花招，但在学习方面还是很听名井南的话，走进图书馆就变身乖学生，叫她刷题就刷题，叫她背书就背书，成绩也一直趋于稳定，甚至比以前又有了进步。既然能做到两全其美，名井南没理由不愿意每周抽出一个下午的时间陪陪她的小朋友。

 

　　

 

　　孙彩瑛忽然抬起头，捕捉到名井南满是笑意的眼睛好像一点也不意外，她跟着笑起来，伸长了手臂把习题册推到对面，用笔头点了点其中一道题，右手无比自然地在名井南伸手接过本子的时候捉住了她的指尖。

 

　　名井南试着往回收手，没能挣开，也就随她去了，反正那是左手。她花了一分钟的时间思考，在这期间任由小孩扣紧她的手指，随后胸有成竹地拿起笔在白纸上飞快演算，没一会儿就把习题册连同草稿纸一起推回了孙彩瑛面前。小孩狡猾得很，算准了她的左手要趁机抽走，于是迅速反应，又用自己的左手捉住她来不及收回的右手，完了还冲她扬起下巴，像办成了什么足以拿来炫耀的事情一般，好不得意。

 

　　名井南哭笑不得，这小家伙怎么变得这么皮，而且自己居然还……挺喜欢的？不行，不能这么惯着她。右手出其不意地用力缩了回来，意料之中看见孙彩瑛抬起了头，用无辜的眼神眼巴巴地望着自己。

 

　　“快做题。”名井南缓慢地做出这几个字的口型，瞪着赖皮的小孩装凶。

 

　　一点威慑力也没有，孙彩瑛偷笑，现在不让牵就不牵咯，等回头离开了图书馆，那双手我想牵哪只就牵哪只，想怎么牵就怎么牵。

 

　　

 

　　踏着夕阳的余晖走在回去的路上，孙彩瑛如愿以偿地和她的年上女友执手并行，两个人的影子在地上拖了好长好长。

 

　　再过几个路口就要分开，名井南无论如何不肯让孙彩瑛送她回去，说路途太远，于理耽误时间，于情担心她再返程时天都黑了不安全，理由完全名正言顺，无法反驳。但孙彩瑛到底不甘心，于是表面上答应，脑筋却飞快地运转起来，想着怎样讨要一个补偿。

 

　　拐进一条没什么人走动的小巷，孙彩瑛忽然停下来：“姐姐，下周有阶段测验。”

 

　　名井南没问她为什么不走了，也跟着停下脚步，说：“嗯，好好考。”

 

　　“那我考好了有什么奖励吗？”

 

　　名井南闻言笑了起来，从孙彩瑛的视角看过去，落日在她的脸上镀了一层金灿灿的光，漂亮得不像话。

 

　　“你想要什么？”

 

　　就等这句话呢。孙彩瑛上前一步，在名井南毫无防备的情况下凑近，轻轻吻了吻她的嘴角。

 

　　“我要这个，先预付一下。”

 

　　反应过来的名井南有些无奈，好歹是在外面，坏小孩胆子怎么这么大。可一旦对上孙彩瑛一双清澈的眼眸，任何责备的话语通通说不出口，只好伸手捏了捏她的脸颊肉权作惩罚，“这么自信？万一失手了怎么办？”

 

　　“姐姐不相信我吗？才不会失手呢。”

 

　　小孩好像有些不满她的不信任，嘟着嘴哼哼了两声。名井南看着她稚气的模样只是笑，她不过逗小孩子玩而已，才没有真的不信她。再者说，即使孙彩瑛真的没考好也没有关系，她愿意再花上许多时间去辅导她的小朋友，多少次都可以。不要金钱报酬，只要次数无上限的亲吻。

 

　　孙彩瑛自然不知道名井南的心思，但她也已经想到了自认为最完美的解决方法。

 

　　“如果说我考砸了，那大不了让姐姐亲回来嘛。”

 

　　

 

　　

 

END.


End file.
